The Promise
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: Tseng finally delivers upon a promise made long ago, though it turns out not quite the way he'd originally planned; and Cloud honors the memory of his friends on a certain anniversary. One-shot, complete.


**Summary: Tseng finally delivers upon a promise made long ago, though it turns out not quite the way he'd originally planned; and Cloud honors the memory of his friends on a certain anniversary.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them, Squeenix owns all. This is written for fun (well...and feels) not profit.**

* * *

The Buster Sword had been extricated from where Cloud had left it stuck into the ground after Meteorfall – it had been woefully neglected, falling to near-ruin. Today, Cloud would return to that very spot with the sword; now restored to its former shine and luster after the blond swordsman painstakingly cleaned and polished it, stripping away the rust and debris that had clung to the mighty blade.

It only seemed right to bring the sword back to the spot where Zack died, and pay him tribute on today of all days. This day marked ten years since Zack made his final stand, a hero until his last breath.

Cloud did not expect anyone else to remember the significance of the day, and that was just fine by him; he preferred to mourn Zack in private. As he pulled up on Fenrir, Cloud was surprised and a bit dismayed to find that he was not alone. Sitting on the ground, cross-legged with his eyes closed, a large swatch of white and yellow lilies by his side, was none other than Tseng.

Cloud blinked, standing there silently for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should speak – and if he did, what would he say? He wanted to know why Tseng was here, for one thing. It wasn't as if the Turk Commander had ever been _close_ to Zack. They'd worked alongside each other before Zack's death, but that had been the extent of it, Cloud thought.

Finally, after a few uncomfortable moments of awkward silence, Tseng lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes, calmly regarding Cloud.

"Tseng….why are you here?" Cloud blurted rudely before he could even stop himself. He winced at how abrupt he sounded, but he really _did_ wonder.

Tseng returned the stare, corners of his mouth turning downward in a frown as he got to his feet, dusting off his suit. "The same reason _you_ are, Cloud," the Turk replied, nodding toward the iconic sword. "You know what day it is just as well as I do."

"Ten years to the day since Zack died," Cloud shook his head, sighing heavily. It didn't seem so long ago, but it was. Squinting in the bright sunlight, Cloud shielded his eyes against the glare. He suddenly noticed a single strand of white hair amongst Tseng's jet-black tresses. _Guess it really has been a while,_ Cloud mused. They were all getting older, while those Cloud had come to honor today never had that chance to grow older. He wondered what they'd be like now, Zack and Aerith. Would they have been reunited, if Zack had not died? If Aerith had not died? Perhaps they would have gotten married, had a kid or two now.

 _"Zack would have been a great father,"_ Cloud had told Tifa some time ago during a moment of quiet reflection. And Tifa had cautioned Cloud against playing the 'what-if' game. Yet Cloud couldn't help but think of all the possibilities and potential his friends might have had.

If only things had gone differently….but they hadn't. Today Cloud was reminded of that more than ever.

"I am here today…." Tseng squatted down to light several votive candles he had lined up in a row. "….because long ago, I made a promise. And while I may have failed in that, there is not a day that goes by that I don't think of her."

" I tried to get to you and Zack, you know," Tseng continued quietly. He tugged at his necktie, straightening it. "I gave orders to Reno and Rude to find the both of you."

Cloud nodded, not surprised by this revelation – he'd heard Reno mention it before, but he never quite understood Tseng's reasoning. "Why would you do that, though?" Cloud asked. "Go against President Shinra's orders, I mean."

Tseng stared at Cloud for a long time, unblinking. "You might find this hard to believe, Cloud…but the Turks…." He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes briefly before continuing.

"The Turks have a different standard of honor than President Shinra ever did. Of _loyalty_. I made a promise," Tseng murmured, reaching into his jacket pocket; a leather gloved hand re-emerged, holding a pile of letters tied together with a pink ribbon. Cloud's eyes widened at the sight of the ribbon; he knew instantly what it meant, and whose ribbon it had been.

"Aerith…" Cloud whispered, wanting to touch those little pieces of paper; perhaps he could feel her presence once again, but Tseng held onto them tightly. "Letters from Aerith?"

"Yes," Tseng replied, slowly untying the little bundle. "They were intended for Zack…I meant to give them to him once Reno and Rude retrieved the two of you, but…." He gave a short laugh. "We know how that turned out."

"How many letters are there?" Cloud asked, immediately thinking _what a stupid question that is_ moments after uttering it.

"There are eighty-eight letters," Tseng replied straightaway, dividing the small pile in half. He handed some over to Cloud, who looked back at the Turk expectantly.

"I have never read them," Tseng explained, pressing his lips into a thin line. "I wouldn't feel _right_ reading them, honestly. After all…they are not _my_ letters."

"They're not mine either," Cloud said softly, bowing his head as he studied the handwriting on the envelope. Each one merely read _To Zack Fair, from Aerith Gainsborough._ Aerith's handwriting was elegant and graceful, beautifully swooping arcs that looped and soared across the paper.

Tseng squatted down again toward the lit candles, holding the letters in his hand as he looked up toward Cloud, who nodded in understanding. He stuck the buster sword in the ground and knelt beside Tseng, the dozen or so candles flickering in the gentle summer breeze.

"I thought this would be the best way to honor her," Tseng said, bowing his head reverently as he fanned out the letters. "To honor them both."

Cloud felt a tug in his chest at Tseng's words and swallowed around the lump in his throat as he nodded. "Yeah." He fell silent for a moment, as did Tseng, before opening his mouth to speak again.

"One at a time?" Cloud asked, glancing sideward at Tseng.

"One at a time," Tseng agreed. They fed each letter to the flames, one by one, until all eighty-eight were reduced to ash. They did not speak to each other again until the last ember died, and Tseng stood up quickly, readying himself to leave. Cloud followed suit, carefully placing the buster sword back into its compartment on Fenrir.

By the time Cloud glanced up again, Tseng was gone.


End file.
